The Best Of Both Worlds
by Kuroidono1
Summary: 4TO CAPTIULO Invisible...¿qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que siempre has sido invisible para esa persona? A Sakuno le pasa esto, lo mismo a Sanae.Crossover de PoT y Super campeones Captain Tsubasa...es un RyoSaku y un TaroSaku reviews!
1. Football boy

**_Después de mil tiempo pues intento con mi nuevo fic y espero terminarlo jaja. Espero sea de su agrado. Bien, este es un crossover de Captain Tsubasa y The Prince of Tennis. Aclaraciones de los personajes:_**

**_- Tsubasa Ozora es Oliver Attom o Aton_**

**_- Taro Misaki es Tom Misaki o Ben Misaki_**

**_- Sanae Nakazawa es Patty o Aidé Amor_**

**_- Ryo Ishizaki es Bruce Harper_**

**_- Kojiro Hyuga es Steve Hyuga_**

**_- Genzo Wakabayashi es Benji Price_**

**_Son digamos los principales, si sale alguien nuevo, les diré después ok? Nota: desconozco las escuelas pertenecientes a estos chavos, jaja como quiera pueden checar en páginas de internet si tienen dudas de quien es quien. saludos y a leer!_**

**Capítulo 1: Football boy**

Cursando ahora el 3er año de preparatoria, contaba ya con 18 años el joven Ryoma Echizen...los rayos del sol le pegaron en el rostro mientras la alarma comenzó a sonar, eran las 7:00 de la mañana y su gato se adentró entre las colchas para despertarlo. Se levantó con pesadez, traía el cabello enmarañado, sin peinar, y sus facciones del rostro mostraban ya lo que vendría siendo un joven maduro y apuesto (N/A: aaaah sii D jaja). Se fue a duchar y cambiarse de ropa para ir a la escuela. Bueno se preguntarán por el resto de la familia, jajaja bueno resulta que ahora él vive con su prima Nanako y su hermano Ryoga, en la misma casa pero ya sin padres puesto que Nanjiroh decidió irse a Estados Unidos a 'trabajar' y vivir un rato. Traía puesto el pantalón negro de la escuela, la playera blanca de manga larga de botones, aunque las mangas las tenía arremangadas y los primeros botones desabrochados...la camisa fajada pero le quedaba algo mediana para su estatura.

.- Ya me voy.- dijo este después de desayunar para tomar su mochila y se dirigía a lavarse los dientes.

.- Chibisuke...¿puedo acompañarte a ver a mi novia?.- dijo Ryoga mirando como su hermano menor se levantaba.

.- mmmm.- ese gesto pareció más bien un gruñido que molestia.

.- De acuerdo me quedaré en casa.- dijo Ryoga por la respuesta que obtuvo sin embargo le ENCANTABA molestar a su hermano menor.

Ryoma se dirigió después de lavarse los dientes al refrigerador y tomando una Ponta, se fue de la casa. Qué molestia, desde que Ryoga Echizen vio cómo trataba esa chica de cabellos largos de diferentes tonalidades de café y ojos cafés/rubíes pegarle a la pelota de tenis con su raqueta, quedó embelezado con ella, y también desde ese mismo momento, Ryoga le pedía una cita a diario por parte de Ryoma y éste por supuesto no le hacía los 'favores'. No era su sirviente, ni tenía por qué hacerlo.

Había que admitir por su parte, que la joven era hermosa...tenía una figura bellísima, curveada y envidiada por las demás chicas; era la representante del salón de clases y era muy dedicada pero esos comentarios eran recientes, queriendo decir que apenas notaba cómo la joven le gustaba un 'poco'. La observó llegar con Osakada...quien esta dejó sus coletas en la primaria y ahora optaba por tener el cabello corto de la parte de atrás (en la nuca) y tenerlo largo hasta los hombros en lo que restaba del cabello.

Se quedó observando a Ryusaki...traía su cabellera larga en una coleta alta y el flequillo hacia un lado. Ésta al ver que la estaba observando sólo se sonrojó y lo saludó desde lejos. Tomoka observó a quien ésta saludaba y le murmuró algo a su amiga que ésta se sonrojó y se retiró del lugar.

.- Hola Ryoma-kun. ¿Cómo estás?.- dijo Sakuno tan linda como siempre.

.- mmmmm.- recibió como respuesta pero de una manera muy tranquila por parte del joven.

.- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Sakuno algo intrigada

.- Sí, entremos.- dijo Ryoma dando como terminado esa animada plática...si, ajá!.

Sakuno lo observaba desde atrás, se sentía como la vez en que fue a Nerima hacía 2 años a visitar a una amiga suya llamada Akane Tendou, que solía estar acompañada de su 'prometido' Ranma Saotome. Aunque claro, ellos tenían una relación algo unida, por lo menos podían mantener una plática por más de 2 segundos; horita ella, Sakuno Ryusaki, no podía ni hacerlo hablar durante media hora...sin embargo no creía que fuese por que le molestara su presencia, ella creía que era mas bien por que a Ryoma no le gustaba platicar de su vida. Y aún así, no se daba por vencida...

.- ¿Ryoma-kun, irás a las prácticas de tenis al salir verdad?.- preguntó Sakuno sonriendo

.- Sí.- solo respondió el joven

Bien, la historia se me hace que la estoy escribiendo de una manera muy rápida, pero bueno, dejemos a un lado el bla bla bla y comencemos por el salón de clases ahora. Se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres cuando dieron el anuncio de un alumno nuevo; era extraño, a mitad del año y ''alumnos nuevos?", bueno al menos era algo más interesante que prestar atención a inglés. Materia que para Sakuno no le iba bien que digamos. El joven era de castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos mieles. Pantalones negros de la escuela, la camisa blanca de botones igualando el estilo del príncipe del tenis aunque a diferencia de éste, no era serio. Muy atractivo que provocó el murmullo entre las alumnas y alguna que otra suspiró en silencio.

Mientras que el profesor escribía en la pizarra el nombre del joven, éste miró por todo el salón de clases y sus ojos se centraron en una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos rubíes que estaba apoyada con un brazo en el escritorio. El joven sonrió parecía como si la hubiera conocido de antes y ella se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

.- Taro Misaki viene de Tokio, por favor siéntese a un lado de la joven Ryusaki; y de paso ella puede enseñarte la escuela, es la representante del salón y por lo tanto es su deber¿verdad señorita?.- preguntó el maestro un tanto retador pero en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

.- Sí.- respondió Sakuno algo sonrojada.

Misaki se dirigió hasta estar al lado de Sakuno y seguía observándola. Mientras la clase estaba por terminarse, Sakuno recibió un mensaje...era de Misaki.

.- "_¿Me recuerdas?_".-

.- _Iié_.- puso dando una sonrisa al lado pero con un signo de interrogación y devolvió el mensaje, observó de reojo que Misaki volvía a escribir y de manera muy apresurada, entregó nuevamente el mensaje.

.- _"Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 5 años...en tu caso 4, soy un año mayor que tú, mi padre es pintor y he viajado alrededor del mundo y prometimos volver a vernos"_.- leyó Sakuno tratando de hacer memoria.

Observó luego que Misaki formaba en su cuaderno al final de las hojas un balón de fútbol con un niño (no de 'palitos' por que Misaki dibuja muy bien en la serie P, es neta!). A Sakuno se le iluminó el rostro recordando que siendo niña había un chico que le había enseñado a tirar pases cortos con un balón y que se divertían mucho jugando aunque fueron amigos como por 1 semana y media. Ryoma estando atrás observó detalladamente cómo de inmediato se hicieron 'amigos' y frunció la frente con extrañeza: algo en el estómago sintió como retorcerse...y no era por estar enfermo.

Terminaron las clases y dieron paso al receso/recreo/descanso/break, como quieran llamarle.

.- Sakuno¿vienes con nosotros?.- preguntó Tomoka mientras se tomaba de la mano a Horio, un chico pelirrojo de cabello corto alborotado y muy bien visto, su temperamento de saber toooodo acerca del tenis se lo guardaba para ciertas ocasiones y ahora era muy buen amigo de Ryoma; tanto que se le pegó lo serio para el gusto de Sakuno.

.- Enseguida los acompaño.- dijo Sakuno mirando cómo Misaki estaba todavía en su pupitre y los alumnos se iban de poco a poco, Ryoma fue de los primeros en salir del aula aunque primero les dio una mirada a lo que hacía la 'nieta de la vieja Sumirecita' y al ver que esta miraba al 'chico nuevo' dio un gruñido y se salió.

Estaban ahora literalmente solos. Misaki la observaba así como ella a él y se sonrojó...sintió que su cuerpo tembló por un momento. Qué extraño, sólo así le asaba cuando miraba muy de cerca a Ryoma-kun.

.- Ahora te recuerdo.- murmuró la joven sonrojándose y mirando el piso y se acercó hacia su lado. Misaki se levantó para sentarse en la mesa del pupitre, quedaban más o menos a la misma altura.

.- Eres despistada pero has cambiado mucho...digamos que con el tiempo nos olvidamos ¿no es cierto'?.- dijo el joven muy galante y Sakuno se sonrojó más.

.- Pues en parte es una gran verdad...éramos muy chicos como para escribirnos, me acuerdo que me enseñaste a dar pases cortos.- dijo Sakuno mirándolo a los ojos ya sin sonrojarse.

.- ¿Practicas algún deporte aquí?.- preguntó Misaki mirando hacia la ventana y ver cómo había varios jóvenes jugando tenis.

.- Sí, aunque no soy muy bue--- fue interrumpida por la mirada y el comentario de Misaki

.- ¿Qué practicas?.-

.- Tenis...me gusta mucho pe--- interrumpida de nuevo

.- Ya veo...¿en donde me inscribo para ser parte de fútbol soccer?.- dijo éste de manera amable.

.- Bien, se supone que debo mostrarte la escuela, sígueme y te llevo.-

Iba a avanzar cuando Misaki la tomó de la mano...esta volteó.

.- Sakuno-chan; gracias.-

.- No tienes qué agradecerlo Misaki.-

.- ¿Desde cuando me dices así¿Desde hoy? De niños me decías Taro-kun¿lo recuerdas?.- dijo Taro

.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo como para ahora decir que seguimos teniendo la misma confianza de unos simples niños del ayer, pero está bien, Taro-kun.-

.- Excelente; por cierto, me gustaría que después de clases vinieses conmigo a una práctica, si no tienes nada más importante qué hacer, espero aceptes.- mencionó Taro mientras abandonaban el aula para caminar por el pasillo.

.- mmmmmmmmm hoy es el partido de Ryoma-kun, y quedé de ir a verlo.- era mentira y Sakuno lo sabía, más que partido era práctica y sólo preguntó al joven si asistiría y no quedaron en nada. La invitación de Taro-kun era imprevista.

.- ¿Ryoma-kun?.- se sorprendió el joven¿quien era?

.- Es compañero del salón, es el chico que se sienta atrás de ti, es muy bueno jugando al tenis y en primero de secundaria Tomoka le nombró como "el príncipe del tenis" que se quedó con el título. Es el capitán--- ok bla bla bla bla, todo eso para Taro sonaba tan conocido...se le vino a la mente cuando llegó al Nankatsu tiempo atrás y Sanae se notaba que estaba también igual de obsesionada con el jugador Tsubasa Ozora. Pero Ryoma era misterio...quería ver el rostro del joven ya que Sakuno sonaba estar en las nubes y sintió celos y batalló para quitarlos.

.- Supongo que no irás entonces.- dijo algo molesto

.- Me temo que no Taro-kun, pero ¿por qué estás molesto?.-

.- Acabamos de vernos después de mucho tiempo y me gustaría saber de ti y qué ha sido contigo desde entonces y también sirve para que veas qué tanto he mejorado en el fútbol.- dijo Taro

.- Oh...bueno...tienes razón, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y paso mucho tiempo por ir a ver a Ryoma...está bien, iré contigo...¿a donde por cierto?.-

A Taro le salió una gota en la nuca...se le había olvidado ese tema

.- A unas canchas donde suelo entrenar con otros chicos.- dijo Taro como tratando de evitar nombrar el lugar, parecido a alguien que no quería decir "te tengo una sorpresa" para que tú te busques la manera de adivinar lo que el joven quiere decir pero bueeeeeeeeno.

Sakuno prefirió no seguir preguntando más y se dispuso a llevarlo a las locaciones de la escuela.

FIN DEL 1ER CAPITULO

Notas de la autora: ok, qué rayos fue eso??? siento que lo escribí de una manera muy rápida, sin sentido, muy equis...jajajajaj qué rayos! bueno, ustedes son las lectores, lectores y pues depende de ustedes que me digan qué tal voy, nunca había escrito de esta manera y siento rabia, no sé qué onda!!! mmmmmmmmmm bueno pues ustedes me dicen por favor. Aunque yo digo que va bien vdd pero jajajaja tal vez eso se pueda arreglar. D wiii

nos vemos y sean felices

ahora le dan donde dice "go" para dejar mensajillos

atte. yo mera ;)


	2. Conociendo a tus amigos

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a tus amigos.

Terminaron las clases, y ya estaba exhausta, no podía más, después de inglés estaba más que frustrada y fastidiada, pero luego lo recordó: quedó de que iría con Taro-kun a donde él suele entrenar. Era bastante extraño, pero bueno, quedaron de verse en lo casilleros (o lockers). Para variar no se topó con el futbolista...sino con el tenista.

.- Ryusaki...- dijo Ryoma desinteresado

.- ¿eh? ah...hola Ryoma-kun, estoy un tanto ida.- dijo la joven un tanto apenada (ida: normalmente así les decimos o nos decimos cuando estás pensando en otras cosas pero sin llegar a estar sumida en pensamientos, es como decir "divagar" o "divagué")

.- ¿Eres amiga del chico nuevo?.- preguntó serio, dirigiendo sus ojos gatunos a la pobre chica

.- eemmm sí, se podría decir...es que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, pero eso fue hace mucho y pues...- la detuvo

.- ¿se conocían ya?.- preguntó con una ceja alzada

.- sí, eso dije, pero fue por solo 1 semana y media y--- interrumpida

.- entonces no se conocen..- dijo el joven

Sakuno no dijo nada, sólo estaba con cara de: The Hell? (¿qué rayos?) pero no le dio más tiempo de pensar las cosas ya que en la esquina del pasillo se le veía a un joven con su mochila en la mano, recargado en la pared y mirando hacia donde estaba la chica.

.- Este sí...bueno Ryoma-kun, yo me retiro.- dijo la chica cuando Ryoma observó de reojo el motivo por el cual se iba la joven.

.- ¿no irás a la práctica?.- preguntó algo extrañado y se sintió molesto.

.- hoy no puedo, quedé con Taro-kun de acompañarlo a su práctica de fútbol.- dijo Sakuno despidiéndose con la mano y se dirigió al pasillo junto con el joven y se perdieron de vista.

.- "¿Taro-kun?..."- se quedó perplejo, jamás lo había dejado hablando solo, por último sólo cerró el casillero de un portazo y se retiro también del lugar.

Pasemos con Taro y con Sakuno...caminaban animadamente "en silencio" (jeje XD duuuh!) iban respectivamente de lado a lado y Sakuno caminaba con la cabeza hacia el piso, y Taro sólo optaba por sonreír y dirigirle una que otra mirada para ver cómo se encontraba la chica.

.- ¿En donde entrenas?.- preguntó la joven rompiendo el hielo

.- Cerca de aquí, vamos, no te desesperes tampoco.- dijo Taro brindando confianza a la chica.

.- Está bien, prometo no desesperarme...por cierto ¿cómo te ha ido?.- preguntó la chica sonriente

.- por el momento bien, como siempre; aunque debo admitir que pues el verte otra vez me alegró mucho el día de hoy, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos y ya verás...- dijo Taro

.- ¿en qué juegas ahora?.- preguntó Sakuno

.- Delantero medio campista de la selección japonesa joven (o jr.).- dijo Taro como sabelotodo con el dedo índice hacia el frente de la mano derecha, como haciendo notar su "importancia"

.- Ah vale.- dijo Sakuno provocándole a Taro una ENORME gota en la cabeza, suponía que la chica supiera "algo" de futbol pero por lo visto era: nada.

.- Bien, aquí es.- dijo Taro después de su malestar estomacal por la plática que tuvieron pero equis, sobrevivió, es lo que importa jeje.

Llegaron a un campo de futbol enorme que se encontraba en el centro de Tokio, pues vaya que si tardaron algo en caminar y llegar hasta ahí pero valió la pena, ya varios jugadores estaban entrenando, y un joven de cabellos negros con ojos del mismo color les estaba dando indicaciones del modo de entrenamiento. Taro se disculpó con la joven después de llevarla a las bancas donde también se encontraba una chica de cabellos cortos de color castaño oscuro y tez muy blanca y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa.

.- Hola¿y tu quien eres?.- preguntó la joven quien Sakuno la vio desde que Taro la dejó ahí.

.- Ryuzaki Sakuno¿tú eres?.- preguntó la chica después de dar una leve reverencia.

.- Nakazawada Sanae, dime Sanae por favor, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.- dijo Sanae

.- De acuerdo, entonces dime Sakuno n.n...- dijo Sakuno y ambas después de presentarse observaron el juego.

.- Sanae-chan¿quien es él?.- preguntó señalando al capitán del equipo.

.- ¿no sabes quien es¿pues de donde eres niña? Bien, él es Tsubasa Ozora, capitán de la selección japonesa jr.- dijo Sanae sonrojándose por lo que había dicho.

.- ah ya veo, bueno pues yo soy de aquí, osea de Japón, pero me he adentrado mucho al mundo del tennis que creo que he olvidado a los demás deportes. Estudio en Seigaku.- dijo algo apenada Sakuno

.- ¿Qué no Misaki está estudiando ahí ahora?.- preguntó Sanae haciendo memoria

.- Sí, pero él y yo nos habíamos conocido cuando éramos niños, sólo que pues, duró alrededor de una semana, así que no lo conozco muy muy bien, pero así están las cosas...-

.- ¿Entonces practicas tenis?.- preguntó Sanae

.- Sí, pero la verdad es que soy pésima.- se sonrojó a esto último.

Sanae no dijo nada, no se atrevió a decir nada puesto que no había visto anteriormente cómo juega la joven, por lo tanto no puede opinar, creo que ni siquiera valdría un comentario por su parte hacia la joven nueva que acababa de conocer, pero si notó lo noble que podría llegar a ser la chica.

.- Bien, bueno entonces te diré quien es quien ¿ok?.- dijo Sanae cambiando de tema para animar a la chica quien ésta sonrió y asintió.

---------------------

Mientras tanto en las canchas de tenis de Seigaku...un joven tenista de gorra blanca no podía concentrarse, daba tiros hacia la pared y practicaba por darle en el mismo punto, sin embargo no lo lograba.

.- Andas muy distraído el día de hoy.- dijo Inui apareciendo de la nada con la mirada algo sombría.

.- mmmmm .- fue lo único que dijo el chico

.- por lo tanto tu castigo es tomarte...mi súper especial de esta semana...lo llamo "SUPER-NOVA" ¿te agrada el nombre? Yo mismo se lo puse.- mostró un líquido de un extraño color fuccia (fiusha) potente.

.- Inui déjalo en paz.- terció una voz que Ryoma conocía bien...era Momoshiro

.- Pero está muy distraído el pequeñín...- dijo Inui

.- Se deberá a algo ¿no? es mejor sacar esa información¿qué te ocurre Ryoma?.- preguntó Momoshiro

Pero Ryoma se mostró frío, sólo tomó su raqueta y se fue de ahí para ver si había alguien interesante con quien tener un partido, pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz...se debía a cierta chica de nombre Sakuno Ryuzaki que aceptó a ir a un entrenamiento con un desconocido...si, era eso UN DESCONOCIDO!!! no importa qué tanto se vieron o se conocieron cuando eran niños, no importaba!, que conozcas a alguien por una semana teniendo 4 años y darle la misma confianza que desde ese entonces, no cuenta. Estaba molesto, Ryuzaki sí que era despistada, más que él podría decirse. Compró una lata de Ponta de uva y después se decidió...la buscaría. Ella había mencionado algo de fútbol o algo así, suponiendo que estaría en una cancha del deporte mencionado, no debería estar tan lejos. El más cercano era en el centro, empezaría desde ahí.

Se adentró a los vestidores y se cambió de ropa y emprendió el viaje.

-----------------------

.- él es el portero del equipo, se llama Wakabayashi Genzo, es muy talentoso en lo que hace.- dijo Sanae hacia una mareada Sakuno que no podía memorizar enseguida todos los nombres.

.- ay perdona, creo que me emocioné.- dijo Sanae algo apenada

.- No te preocupes, te entiendo.- dijo Sakuno recuperándose y mirando cómo ahora los chicos iban a la mitad de un partido amistoso, y en el momento en el que observaba el balón, pero ojo SÓLO el balón, se percató de que alguien lo tenía en sus pies y se quedó ahí por un momento.

Lejos de preguntarse ¿qué pasaba? viró su cabeza hacia la persona que había hecho eso y se percató de que era Taro quien poseía el balón y además de eso la observaba desde lejos saludándole con una mano para después esquivar a Aoi Shingo y continuar para dar un pase largo a Tsubasa; después de hacer eso y notar que la joven lo seguía viendo pasó una mano por su cabellera y después se marchó hacia el juego. Sakuno tuvo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, era difícil decirlo, pero cuando chocó con la mirada de Taro, se sintió como desnuda. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.- Sakuno-chan...- dijo Sanae al notar lo distante de la chica.

.- ¿Eh?.- reaccionó cuando Sanae casi casi decía su nombre en susurros.

.- Sakuno-chan, estás distante, pero acabo de notar lo que ha pasado entre...tú y Misaki...dime ¿te gusta Misaki?.- dijo Sanae sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

.- Yo...yo...- no supo qué contestar, era muy pronto como para confirmarlo, pero inevitable pensarlo...

.- Lo supuse...¿pero sucede algo?.-

.- Quiero decir...no...no me gusta...por que, hay alguien que...sí.- dijo Sakuno

.- ¿En serio? Vaya...creí que él te gustaba...bueno¿y bien¿cómo se llama ése chico?.- preguntó Sanae

.- Él...se llama Ryoma Echizen...- dijo Sakuno en voz baja.

.- Y ¿estudia tenis?.-

.- Sí, es excelente jugador, es el capitán del equipo en Seigaku y ha estudiado en Estados Unidos, ha ganado muchos torneos, su papá era profesional y creo que Ryoma-kun quiere serlo también en el futuro.- dijo Sakuno feliz de hablar de Ryoma.

.- Ya veo¿y él te corresponde?.-

.- Ummm...no lo creo ("se entristece"), él además de ser jugador es muy frío y tiene una mirada muy penetrante, somos solamente compañeros y pues entablamos conversaciones de 2 segundos sólo por que soy nieta de la entrenadora del equipo.- dijo Sakuno cabizbaja.

.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no le agrades Sakuno-chan, eres muy linda gente, espero lo sepa valorar y sería muy tonto para no prestarte atención.-

.- No lo sé.- dijo Sakuno aún cabizbaja

Mientras en el juego que ya había terminado para los chicos de la SL. Japonesa, estaban en círculo respirando en lo que Tsubasa les decía que entrenarían el día siguiente a la misma hora, y que descansaran.

.- Misaki...- dijo Tsubasa llamando la atención del equipo, ya que éste iba a ser el primero en correr hacia los vestidores.

.- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó

.- ¿Tanta prisa tienes eh? sólo preguntarte ¿qué fue eso de hace rato de detener el balón y observar a esa chica en las bancas?.- preguntó Tsubasa con una mueca de picardía.

A lo que el equipo comenzó a darle de comentarios como "auch!" "uuu", etc.

.- Es una chica linda¿qué más quieres?.- dijo Taro de una manera diciendo: OBVIO! DAH!

.- Sí pero ¿y ella quien es?.- siguieron con la burla Genzo mientras algunos reían (y pues también a lo lejos Sanae miraba divertida a una Sakuno quien miraba al cielo, intentando no escuchar los gritos de los jóvenes 'algo' alejados)

.- Ya después lo verán, bueno me retiro.-

.- Nos vemos mañana equipo.- dijo Tsubasa en general y se fueron retirando poco a poco.

Tsubasa se acercó a Taro...

.- ¿Y bien?.- siguió con la plática el capitán.

.- Se llama Ryuzaki Sakuno.- dijo Taro tomando una toalla facial y limpiándose el rostro en lo que se acercaban a las chicas.

.- Ah ya veo¿entonces te gusta?.-

.- No lo negaré, pero supongo ya has de saber por ende que ella anda por otro chico.- dijo Taro

.- Eso no lo sabía pero por tu manera de decirlo, supongo que es un contrincante difícil.- dijo Tsubasa a unos pasos de llegar a las bancas...

.- Mucho más difícil de lo que parece.- dijo Taro fingiendo una sonrisa cuando llegaron con las chicas.

Con las chicas...

.- Buen juego Tsubasa.- dijo Sanae con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.- Sí, estuvieron muy...a pesar de que no sé nada de fútbol...- esto último, Sakuno lo dijo avergonzada.

Tsubasa observó a Taro ofreciéndole una sonrisa comprensiva, ya veía uno de los motivos del porqué "tanta dificultad" a la que se refería el medio-campista.

.- Soy Tsubasa Ozora, mejor amigo de Misaki.- dijo Tsubasa dando una reverencia.

.- Ryusaki Sakuno, encantada n.n Sanae-chan me dijo que eres el capitán, vaya! ya veo por qué...-

.- ¿Ah si, y qué más te dijo?.- dijo Taro mirando a Sanae roja como un tomate (Sanae siempre ha estado enamorada de Tsubasa y éste también, sólo que éste es muy despistado y tonto como para decirlo)

.- Ah pues, me dijo los nombres de todos pero, creo que unos ya los olvidé.- dijo Sakuno algo apenada

.- No te preocupes, poco a poco los recordarás, todos somos amigos.- dijo una quinta voz, un joven con una gorra roja y cabellos negros.

.- Ah tú eres...Genzo...¿no?.- preguntó Sakuno señalándolo

.- Exacto¿no que no sabías?.-

.- "fue el último nombre que me dijo Sanae-chan".- Sakuno reía leve y pensó esto pero se detuvo por un momento al ver la gorra del joven. Le recordaba a alguien...

.- Bueno supongo que después de cambiarme¿te llevo a tu casa?.- preguntó Taro sentándose al lado de Sakuno y sacando de su mochila un bote de agua fría.

.- Sí, me parece bien, aunque es algo temprano.- dijo Sakuno.

.- ¿Qué les parece si vamos por una nieve (n/a: o helado)?.- optó una mejor idea Sanae

.- Siiiii.- gritó Sakuno feliz, la verdad es que no pensó llevarse tan bien con los chicos.

.- Excelente, entonces sólo nos cambiamos y enseguida iremos.-

Mientras los jóvenes se iban, Sanae y Sakuno comenzaron a platicar sobre lo elemental, ya saben, la edad, donde viven, se intercambiaron teléfonos, e-mails, etc. Nada mal como para tener una bonita amistad.

- Sabes Sakuno-chan? Creo que puedo entender muy bien tu situación con ese tal Echizen Ryoma...a mi me sucede lo mismo ¿sabes?.-

- ¿Te refieres a Ozora?.- preguntó Sakuno mostrándose más abierta.

.- Sí, él es muy apasionado y entregado al deporte...el fútbol es su vida por lo tanto no creo yo tener alguna idea de saber si él anda por alguien o no...y la verdad es que lo dudo.-

Sakuno quedó reflexionando esas palabras...las conocía muy bien...y ¿cómo no hacerlo, cuando de alguna manera te ves reflejada a ti misma sólo que en otra persona? Iba a decirle algo cuando salieron los chicos listos para irse y cuando la joven se levantó y mirar hacia donde irían...

.- Ryusaki.- dijo una voz masculina.

El quinteto volteó, topándose con un joven de uniforme entre blanco con azul y una gorra con una "R" escrita en la frente. Sakuno se heló por un momento y todos observaron al joven de mirada gatuna quien traía su mochila en la mano y en la otra sosteniendo su chamarra del equipo de Seigaku. Sanae se preguntó si éste chico era el chico que Sakuno gustaba.

.- Ryoma-kun.- murmuró...(ok, comprobado fue lo que pensó Sanae)

Ryoma observó a Taro de reojo, miró a sus acompañantes...no sabía quienes eran, sólo siguió de largo para llegar a la castaña.

.- Tu abuela me mandó buscarte.- mintió Ryoma, pero lo suficiente como para darle a entender a Sakuno que se regresase con él.

.- Ah, qué extraño...- dijo la chica, tardó un poco para caer en cuenta lo que Ryoma trataba de decir.

.- Mada mada dane.- dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos, no lo podía creer.

-...mmmm...bueno, supongo esto lo dejamos para otro día...mira Ryoma-kun, ellos son mis nuevos amigos, él es Tsubasa Ozora, Wakabayashi Genzo y Nakazawada Sanae...Taro-kun ya lo conoces.- dijo Sakuno

Los jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y Ryoma hizo lo mismo para después decir un ligero "humm" después de ver a Taro y dio la media vuelta y se fue.

.- ¿Ah¡ESPÉRAME RYOMA-KUN!.- gritó apresurada Sakuno; el joven de mirada gatuna viró y la esperó dando chispas de coraje hacia Misaki. La chica hizo una reverencia disculpándose y se fue.

.- No tenías que irte así como así ¿sabes?.- se escuchó mientras se alejaban.

.- Mada mada dane.- dijo una vez más el chico y se regresaron juntos.

El ahora cuarteto miró hacia Taro Misaki.

.- Así que es él ¿no?.- preguntó Tsubasa

.- Más que obvio ¿no?.- dijo Taro con algo de molestia en el estómago

.- ¿Quién es él?.- dijo Genzo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

.- jejejejejej.- rió Sanae

.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- preguntó Tsubasa sonriendo.

.- Ellos están igual que ustedes, nadie conoce a nadie...bueno pues a lo que me dijo Sakuno-chan, él se llama Ryoma Echizen...- dijo Sanae como dando una pista

CHICOS: ...

-...Echizen Ryoma.- dijo nuevamente la chica

CHICOS¿quien es él?...ni idea...sabe...- la chica estuvo que casi se cae de espaldas.

.- Él, es el capitán del equipo de tenis en Seigaku, ha ganado campeonatos y torneos...él es el que hacen llamar como "el príncipe del tennis".- dijo Sanae

AQUÍ PASA EL VIENTO...

.- No sabía eso.- dijo Genzo

.- Ni yo..- dijo Taro pensativo

.- Supongo tendrás que mejorar tu estilo de llamar la atención Misaki...por que a pesar de que has hecho mucho en 1 sólo día, este chico lleva haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo y sin hacer NADA.- dijo Sanae

.- Gracias por la ayuda Sanae, sabía que me ayudarías...bueno supongo que me voy a mi casa.

.- Si igual yo, tengo asuntos qué atender.- mencionó Genzo.

Después de que los chicos se fueron, Tsubasa y Sanae se fueron por el helado; después de todos...ellos sí querían (n/a: yo tmb!!! hace un calor horrible TT)

Mientras tanto con Ryoma y Sakuno, llegaron a la casa de ésta en silencio. Sakuno iba a cerrar cuando Ryoma la detuvo.

.- Mañana espero que estés en mi práctica...- dijo Ryoma desviando su vista a otro lado.

.- ¿Disculpa?.- se sorprendió con el comentario

.- No me agrada que estés con él...en lo absoluto.- dijo el joven retirándose del lugar.

.- "qué extraño...¿desde cuando está así?"- pensó luego de ver cómo se retiraba el joven y se iba.

**FIN DEL 2DO CAPÍTULO.**

**NOTAS: pues espero les esté gustando por que ya ni sé jejej**

**denle en donde dice "go" y lo sabré**

**atte. yo mera**


	3. Cambio de dueño

Capítulo 3: ¿Cambio de dueño?

Ryoma la acaba de dejar en su casa cuando llegó a su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse a la pijama, pese a que eran las 6:00 de la tarde (18:00 horas) quería estar cómoda y lista para iniciar los deberes; encendió la computadora acomodándose, pero no dejaba de pensar en Taro-kun. Se recargó con ambas manos…

.- "¿Quién iba a pensar, que después de tantos años…nos reencontraríamos así? Bueno, ya lo había olvidado ¡qué descaro el mío! Ha cambiado demasiado…"-

Pensaba en el cabello castaño y en la forma de jugar que tenía la había dejado impresionada; ha mejorado muchísimo y como Sanae-chan le dijo: "con Tsubasa hacen una combinación perfecta", sonrió ante este hecho y su corazón palpitó fuerte al recordar aquella escena donde sus ojos se reencontraron…y segundos después unos ojos dorados ocuparon los castaños de su amigo.

.- "Ryoma-kun….ojalá fueras así de noble como Taro-kun…son tan diferentes"- pensó cuando terminó de iniciar sesión y entraba al chat donde agregó a sus amigos nuevos y empezó a redactar sus ensayos de Historia. Tal vez sea un buen momento de cambiar…pensó repentinamente con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y al terminar se adentró a bañarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usualmente no se levanta temprano ¿cuál sería tú motivo principal Sakuno? Pensó al mirarse frente al espejo y cepillarse su cabellera larga dejándola completamente lisa de capas y con flequillo a un lado, y se dio una última mirada en el espejo sintiéndose feliz, bajó a tomar el desayuno con su abuela que la observó más animada.

.- ¿Sakuno? Lloverá.- dijo Sumire molestando a su nieta quien esta la miró rodando los ojos con una sonrisa ligera.

.- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Sakuno.

.- ¿Acaso te toca limpieza el día de hoy?- le preguntó nuevamente su abuela y ella negó.

.- No, sólo quise levantarme más temprano, no quiero andar a las carreras.-

.- Me parece bien esta iniciativa, espero que Echizen no tenga nada que ver al respecto.-

Al mencionar ese nombre Sakuno dejó caer una cuchara al suelo, mas no fue por nerviosismo lo cual Sumire también se sorprendió muchísimo, la actitud de ella había cambiado mucho ¿habrá pasado algo? Sakuno tomó la cuchara y se dispuso a tomar el cereal en silencio mirando el periódico, por un instante quiso aventar la comida por la ventana.

.- Supe que hay un nuevo alumno en tu salón, ¿es cierto?- le preguntó Sumire.

.- Sí, se llama Taro Misaki, su papá es pintor, ¿no recuerdas a Taro-kun abuela?- le preguntó Sakuno un poco más feliz.

.- Mmmmm no no recuerdo Sakuno ¿quién es?-

.- Oh bueno después lo conocerás.- mencionó la chica de 17 años y continuó con su comida.

"¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué ahora siento como si…como si…?" Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y terminó su desayuno lavando los trastes y salió de la casa. "Abuela, a veces siento como si te burlaras de mí".

Entró a la escuela para sorpresa suya topándose con Tomoka que dejó sus cosas en su pupitre respectivo y vaya, la cara que tuvo era para filmarse; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y corrió para abrazarle.

.- Amiga pero ¿tan temprano?- le dijo Tomoka.

.- Sí sí sí…seguro lloverá lo sé.- dijo Sakuno también burlándose de ella misma en llegar temprano.

.- ¿Por qué no estuviste en la práctica de ayer? El príncipe Ryoma estaba distraído.- le dijo Tomoka con una mano en la cintura, como si por ella hubiese sido el motivo del cual Ryoma estuviera así el día anterior.

.- ¿Ryoma-kun distraído?- le preguntó Sakuno sorprendida.

.- Sí….y bastante, después de un rato se fue y no dijo ni pío.- mencionó Tomoka haciendo memoria.

.- Fui con Taro-kun a su práctica de fútbol.- le dijo Sakuno y Tomoka abrió más sus ojos de par en par.

.- ¿El chico nuevo? ¿Fútbol?-

Sakuno le platicó de que cuando eran niños se habían conocido pero por el trabajo de su papá se había tenido que ir a Francia.

.- Oh ya veo, así que…Misaki Taro ¿eh? Bueno no quita a mi príncipe de ser el mejor en el tenis, ¡qué bueno que no haya competencia!- le dijo Tomoka triunfante.

En ese momento entró precisamente de quien ellas hablaban, un chico de cabellos castaños y que miró a Sakuno con una enorme sonrisa, aunque también un tanto impresionado…se veía bellísima con el cabello liso; Tomoka presenció lo rápido que su amiga se había excusado para tomar asiento en su pupitre y mirar a la derecha donde estaba el tal Misaki…y no lo podía creer…su amiga actuaba con mucho interés, ¿será que son buenos amigos?

La campana sonó y se retiró a su salón, presenciando también la entrada de un chico de mirada gatuna que al mirar a la pareja se limitó sólo a sentarse detrás del castaño sin decir nada y que lanzó sus brazos al pupitre para dormir un rato en clase.

Sakuno recibió un mensaje en clase de inglés nuevamente, ¿cómo a veces el maestro no los sorprendía con aquellos mensajes?

.-"¿Vendrás a la práctica?"- decía lo cual Sakuno sintió su corazón latir muy rápido.

¿Y qué responder cuando una mirada gatuna está puesta sobre ti tal cual acechándote como un gato con su presa? Miró de reojo al capitán tenista que efectivamente la estaba viendo, y recordó sus palabras "No me agrada él…en lo absoluto"…Entrecerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño por un instante y tomó el lapicero y entregó el papel a Taro.

.- "Sí...iré contigo"-

Ryoma observó como Taro le dirigía una seña con el pulgar de su mano izquierda afirmando un compromiso o algo por el estilo…era de adivinar que Ryuzaki una vez más se había dejado engañar por ese ¿cómo era? ¡Ah sí! DESCONOCIDO.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Sakuno…¿te gusta el chico nuevo?- le preguntó Tomoka en el receso largo y ambas habían tomado lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol compartiendo sus loncheras.

Ante la pregunta de su amiga ella miró al suelo.

.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Tomo-chan?- le preguntó ella.

.- Soy tu amiga Sakuno…noté cómo hoy hablaban antes de clases y me pareció que había mucha confianza, y me percaté de cómo le sonreías…pocas veces sonríes así…y sólo lo he visto con el príncipe Ryoma.-

Tomó varios segundos para la pelirroja responder aquella pregunta, visualizó que Taro estaba platicando con varios chicos que estaban en el club de fútbol que le daban la bienvenida y que el chico sonreía abiertamente.

.- Tomoka…yo…no lo sé…Taro se ve sencillamente….- no finalizó pues Taro la vio desde lejos y la saludó con un brazo alzado y ella despegó su vista sonrojada.

.- Encantador.- finalizó Tomoka ayudando a su amiga quien después asintió en silencio. –Bueno mientras no te lastime Sakuno, aún así no se ve tan atractivo que el príncipe Ryoma.-

.- Sí pero…si tan sólo Ryoma-kun fuese más abierto.- mencionó Sakuno en un hilo de voz.

.- ¿Irás a esa práctica otra vez verdad?- le preguntó Tomoka.

.- Quedé con él esta tarde otra vez.- respondió Sakuno.

.- Bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme Saku…eres mi mejor amiga…y dime ¿me presentarás chicos guapos después verdad?- a Tomoka le brillaron los ojos

.- Pero ¿y Horio?- le preguntó Sakuno

.- Ammm no hemos estado muy bien últimamente…pero bueno tú preséntame a alguien ¿sí?-

.- Está bien.- a Sakuno le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando terminó el receso.

OoOooOoOoOooOoO

Ryoma se tomaba su receso bajo la sombra de un árbol alejado de todos, mas no pudo conciliar el sueño; ¿por qué? ¿qué era lo que le impedía al gran capitán de la selección de tenis juvenil el sueño de esta bella tarde otoñal? Bueno eso tenía nombre: Ryuzaki…¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada? Se sentó recargándose en el tronco enfurecido y cruzado de brazos.

Hoy esperaba verla en las prácticas pues curiosamente ella tenía "algo" que lo tranquilizaba mucho pero desde que está con ese desconocido, no había tenido tiempo para él, ¡qué desconsiderada! ¿qué acaso ya no le importaba?

¿Pero qué rayos piensas Ryoma? Eso no tiene nada que ver…¿desde cuando te interesa la nieta de la entrenadora? Se pasó una mano por el rostro suspirando fuerte, desde el día anterior con los nuevos "amigos" que para él seguían siendo desconocidos está así…no pudo ni concentrarse para terminar los deberes, apenas y pudo escribir los ensayos.

Pero de algo estaba seguro…hoy, si no iba a su práctica: iría por ella, y así sucesivamente hasta que ella se percate de que está en un GRAVE error el dejarlo atrás.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakuno y Taro fueron de un lado a otro platicando hasta llegar a las canchas, mantenían una entretenido plática sobre cómo ella era tan mala en el tenis pero que le interesaba mucho el canto; mientras Taro intentaba hacerla hablar palabras en francés que había una que otra vez que no podía evitar reírse de la mala pronunciación, que fue lo que los orilló a estar más unidos, disfrutando mucho la compañía uno de la otra.

La cercanía era notoria, y ella jamás se había sentido así con alguien, ni siquiera con Ryoma; por lo menos con Taro platicaba mucho, y su corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte, sentía que se iba a salir con tanto movimiento, que incluso cuando ella se cepillaba su larga cabellera lisa notó cómo el chico hacía un gran esfuerzo por no prestarle tanta atención, sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí lo cual al chico a veces se le iba la respiración de lo hermosa que se veía en esos momentos. Al tomarla de la mano fue como si alguien le daba shock eléctricos con un desfibrilador en la máxima potencia…¿Tanto así te gusta esta chica Misaki? Era más que obvio.

Aunque ella retiraba la mano nerviosa, optó por no hacerlo más para no apresurar las cosas, ¿apresurar qué? Estaba consciente que en cualquier momento su padre podría tomar las cosas nuevamente e irse a otra ciudad, ¿de qué sirve ahora una novia? Pero al ver que la chica lo tomaba del brazo para evitar caerse de una alcantarilla fue lo que determinó aquel pensamiento de que tal vez no era tan mala idea…después de todo Sakuno no sólo era una buena niña, era increíblemente madura para su edad. Se expresaba con una nobleza que ni él mismo daba tanto crédito, pero tenía carácter cuando la hacía molestar.

Llegaron a las canchas donde una chica estaba también en las bancas apoyando incondicionalmente al equipo (o más bien al capitán para el pensamiento del otro medio-campista) quien traía puesto su uniforme de marinero azul marino con corbata roja. Sakuno llegó a las bancas pues Taro-kun debía cambiarse.

.- ¿Todo bien con Misaki?- le preguntó Sane en una sonrisa a Sakuno quien esta se sonrojó.

.- Sí.- respondió tímidamente.

.- Sakuno-chan, sé que sonará muy atrevido de mi parte pero, el chico que te gusta ¿es el que vino por ti ayer?- le preguntó Sanae

.- Sí…aunque…no sé…mi abuela me dijo que no me mandó buscar con nadie…creo que no le cae bien Taro-kun.-

.- Bueno eso es natural, posiblemente sí le gustes a tu amigo, aunque se me hizo un poco sangrón.- le dijo Sanae en un tono más de confianza y Sakuno sonrió leve.

.- ¿Y fuiste con Ozora a la nevería?-

Sanae se sonrojó ante el comentario cuando observaron al número 11 entrar a la cancha con mucha energía lo cual cuando Sakuno lo observó se alegró muchísimo. Lo saludaron el resto del equipo y comenzaron a entrenar. La pelirroja miró con mucha determinación al número 11, orgullosa por así decirlo, mandaba unos pases largos y a veces cortos hacia sus compañeros.

El fútbol…es tan diferente al tenis…aquí mantener un trabajo en equipo sí que debía ser difícil…mientras que en el tenis…sólo una mirada de ojos gatuno era lo que relacionaba el deporte como tal…suspiró profundo cayendo en cuenta de que no estaba sola.

.- ¿Sakuno-chan estás bien?- le preguntó Sanae con preocupación.

.- Sí lo siento, pensaba en algunas tonteras.- le respondió ella sonriéndole cerrando sus párpados, mas Sanae continuó preocupada.

.- Puedes confiar en mí…- le dijo la chica.

Sakuno miró al frente desconcertada mirando nuevamente al que decía "su amigo", quien de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con ella y la saludaba de lejos, una que otra ocasión corría el riesgo de que a éste le vinieran dando un golpe en la cabeza pero con mucha destreza recuperaba el balón sin ningún problema.

.- Taro-kun…(murmuró Sakuno llamando la atención de la otra castaña)…es muy diferente a Ryoma-kun…-

.- ¿Pensabas en eso?-

.- Y en lo diferentes que son el tenis y el fútbol…-

.- Ayer me mencionaste que no eres buena en el tenis ¿porqué lo practicas?-

.- Supongo que…por motivación…pero termina siempre en tragedia, tal vez debería dedicarme a otra cosa.-

.- Te entiendo en eso de la motivación, entonces practicabas tenis por el chico ¿cierto?-

Sakuno asintió cuando Tsubasa gritó que se acercaran hasta donde estaba él y se pusieron en círculo. Bromeando entre sí, todo parecía…sencillamente: perfecto. Eso no se comparaba con las veces que veía a los chicos de Seigaku…bajó entristecida la mirada ¿porqué se sentía así?

.- ¿Sabes Sakuno-chan? A mí me gustaría aprender un poco más del tenis, ¿podrías luego mostrarme algunos partidos?- le preguntó Sanae haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera ampliamente.

.- Claro que sí, dentro de poco iniciarán las regionales.-

.- Me avisas después entonces…por cierto…Misaki no te ha dejado de ver ni por un segundo…- le susurró esto último haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Que al ver la cancha rectificó aquello por unos momentos…¿qué está pasando? Se sentía muy confundida…se tapó la cara con ambas manos cuando iniciaron ahora las prácticas con tiros largos acomodándose en dos filas. Sakuno se levantó sin ver a los chicos.

.- Creo que me regreso a mi casa Sanae…me siento…- se detuvo para mirarle a los ojos.

.- ¿Confundida? Entiendo, pero mejor espera a que se termine la práctica, no quiero que regreses sola.- le dijo Sanae

.- Es que…yo…no…no quiero incomodar.- mencionó roja como un tomate y fue cuando Sanae se le frunció el ceño y se levantó…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryoma daba más tiros hacia la pared intentando por SEGUNDA vez darle al mismo punto pero no podía…finalizó por lanzar la raqueta al piso enfadado, no podía concentrarse otra vez y se tiró al suelo boca arriba importándole un comino el sol.

.- ¿Qué tienes o'chibi? ¿tienes sed?- se escuchó la voz de Inui y el chico de mirada gatuna se levantó.

.- No Inui-sempai.- le respondió muy apenas.

.- Oh lástima…PERO como castigo de tu falta de concentración y atención a la práctica, tendrás que tomarte mi nuevo y mejorado super-nova…(saca un vaso de color entre verde menta con azul, parecido al color del "ajenjo") se llama HYPER-NOVA.- dijo malévolamente y Ryoma lo miró molesto pero con una gota de sudor en señal de preocupación.

.- Inui, deja de buscar motivos para que la gente pruebe tus jugos.- mencionó Oishii quien se acercó para proteger a Ryoma de tal líquido.

.- Bueno, sólo quería revisar las reacciones del nuevo capitán.- mencionó el chico data.

.- ¡Hola a todos!- se escuchó la voz de Eiji quien se acercó a Ryoma y lo abrazó por la espalda asfixiándolo.

.- No-puedo-resp-

.- Kikumaru suelta a Ryoma.- mencionó Oishii como si fuese una mamá cuidando a todos y el neko soltó al chico.

.- Ryoma no está concentrado por que la nieta de la entrenadora no está aquí…¿verdad Ryoma?- mencionó Momoshiro finalmente colmando la paciencia del capitán quien tomó su raqueta, la guardaba en la mochila y salía de las canchas.

.- Lo supuse.- finalizó el de ojos morados feliz continuando un rato más en las canchas.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- ¡MISAKI VEN ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE!- gritó Sanae a todo pulmón, Sakuno se tapó las orejas ¿de donde saca esta tanta energía para gritar? Se preguntó.

El número 11 de la selección (quien daba la espalda a donde se encontraban ellas) volteó repentinamente y el balón le cayó directamente a la cabeza haciendo que los que estaban cerca se rieran de él, sobretodo Tsubasa que le salió (al igual que Sakuno) una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

.- Será mejor que vaya o sino tu novia me asesina.- le dijo Taro al capitán entregándole el balón (pues fue él quien le pegó a la cabeza).

.- Ahí me saludas también a tu "novia"- le devolvió el gesto el capitán concentrándose ahora en el resto del equipo.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Taro al acercarse a la chica que prácticamente estaba con las manos en la cintura molesta -¿Hice algo?-

.- Sakuno quiere regresar a casa pero se está haciendo tarde…¿dejarás que se marche sola?- le sonrió pícaramente mientras Sakuno traía la cara toda roja.

.- Pero…la práctica…- murmuró Taro y Sanae casi se cae de espaldas (hombres!)

.- NO ME INTERESA.- le gritó nuevamente Taro y Sakuno se taparon los oídos.

Misaki se marchó corriendo a las canchas, cuando Sanae se molesta: se molesta, así que es mejor no quedar mal con quien supuestamente le echaría la mano con la dulce Sakuno quien esta sonrojada reía nerviosa.

.- No es necesario…puedo ir sola.- dijo en voz muy bajita pero Sanae se cruzó de brazos.

.- Ni hablar…no irás sola y punto.-

.- Mada mada dane.- se escuchó atrás de ella y al voltear se topó con Ryoma quien nuevamente traía el uniforme de tenis puesto y por la mirada, pudo detectar que estaba molesto.

.- ¿Ryoma-kun, qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Sakuno tratando de evitar mirarle a los ojos.

.- Tu abuela…- le dijo nuevamente mientras Sanae se extrañaba "¿otra vez esa excusa?" lo malo es que Sakuno es muy inocente.

.- Qué extraño…pero no te preocupes Ryoma-kun, Taro-kun me llevará a mi casa, gracias por venir.-

Sanae rezaba para que el tarado de Misaki saliese rápido, sin embargo el príncipe seguía ahí…¿De modo que prefiere al niño desconocido que él? Pero lejos de eso ¿ahora qué le dirás?

.- Whateve' bye- (como sea, adiós) se encogió de hombros y se fue por donde llegó molesto.

.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- le preguntó Sanae a Sakuno y esta la miró confusa.

.- Por algo estará molesto, con justa razón digo ya van dos veces que viene hasta acá por mi abuela.-

.- ¿Enserio le creíste?- se preguntó Sanae pero la chica pelirroja no entendía. Dios qué despistada eres Sakuno.

Tomaron asiento nuevamente en las bancas, mientras Sakuno esperaba a Misaki…con este encuentro pudo notar algo…

.- Sanae, ¿es posible que en tan poco tiempo…te guste otra persona?-

.- No me ha pasado pero, me imagino que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

.- Creo que…me gustan dos personas…pero…no sé cómo pudo pasar.-

.- Tal vez te gustó la forma en la que te trata Misaki ¿no?-

.- Yo…- se detuvo…la práctica había terminado y los chicos se acercaban a las bancas.

.- Después hablamos de eso, pero no te preocupes Sakuno-chan…todo a su tiempo.- se levantó la castaña cuando el capitán llegó y para sorpresa de varios (por no decir TODOS) le tomó de la mano y se fueron al otro extremo de las canchas de entrenamiento.

Misaki salió de las duchas y ya con el uniforme (sólo que en esta ocasión el del equipo de Japón que consiste en un pants azul con una chamarra blanca y azul con la bandera) se acercó a la pelirroja.

.- ¿Lista?- le cuestionó y esta seguía mirando a Sanae y Tsubasa que seguían tomados de las manos.

.- Sí…-

.- Oye Misaki…mañana TEMPRANO.- se burló Genzo junto con Jun Misugi (aka Andy Johnson).

OoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Ryoma llegó a su casa molestó, lanzando la mochila en el cuarto e incluso Karupin se molestó un poco por el ruido que ocasionó su amo quien se tiró boca arriba con los brazos en la nuca.

¿Por qué prefiere estar con él que conmigo? ¿Qué acaso tiene él algo que no tenga yo?

Mujeres, son difíciles de entender, pero…YA OLVÍDATE DE ESO, pensó histérico y casi en pánico, es la nieta de la entrenadora, entiéndelo, es torpe, es tonta, es distraída, habla mucho, es ruidosa, piernas largas torneadas, nada atractivas con esas medias a mitad de la pantorrilla, con ese uniforme que no le queda con su cuerpo bien formado, ¡ya no se hace trenzas con ese cabello largo que estorba para jugar! Tiene esos ojos rubíes…labios carnosos…tez blanca, ella es…

.- Perfecta.- murmuró con una sonrisa de lado, será mejor olvidarla pronto, cuanto antes mejor.

OoOooOoOooOoOoOO

Sakuno observaba con mucha determinación la chamarra de Taro…era muy diferente a la de Seigaku, de hecho…sólo sabía que la de Seigaku era así…se sonrojó cuando Taro la observó con una sonrisa satisfecho, y se detuvieron en un parque a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de Sakuno, tomando asiento en una de las bancas.

.- Sanae-chan y Ozora…¿son novios?- le preguntó ella en voz baja.

.- No lo creo, ¿o por qué o qué?-

.- Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Ozora se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano y se fueron al otro lado de la cancha, y no nomás yo lo noté…creo que todos.-

Taro alzó una ceja.

.- Bueno, ya era tiempo…esos dos siempre se han gustado, desde muy chiquitos.-

Al decir "chiquitos" Sakuno se sonrojó…estaba sola con él, que iba atardeciendo; sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, y se dejó llevar por el ambiente en ese momento, de paz y tranquilidad…por primera vez en la vida, todo se le olvidó, incluyendo sus malos ratos de que no era buena en el tenis y también: de Ryoma. Abrió los ojos.

.- Ryoma-kun fue a las canchas otra vez…parecía molesto.- le informó la chica.

.- ¿Enserio?- malestar estomacal, fue lo que sintió el chico.

.- Sí…lo curioso es que me dice que va por mi abuela cuando mi abuela me dijo que no tenía nada qué decirme.- le dijo esta como si la situación fuera tan simple…o muy ingenua.

.- Tal vez a tu abuela se le olvidó.- dijo Taro percatándose de que el tal Echizen: estaba celoso—Ces't la vie.- mencionó en voz baja (*así es la vida, francés)

.- ¿eh?-

.- Nada…y bien Sakuno-chan…¿qué te pareció el entrenamiento el día de hoy?-

.- Pues aprendí las posiciones de los jugadores, algunos nombres más, y aaa….bueno- se sonrojó.

.- ¿Qué más?-

.- Pensé en lo diferentes que son el fútbol y el tenis.-

¿Otra vez con el tenis? Taro se pasó una mano por el cabello suspirando largo, sí que iba a ser complicado pero la chica…bueno lo valía…se atrevió a tomarle de la mano lo cual notó que ella se puso nerviosa. Le sonrió hasta que ella imitó el gesto.

.- Es natural, son deportes distintos mas no quiere decir que uno es mejor que el otro…¿estamos?- le dijo el chico haciendo que ella sonriera más (n/a: sí claro…ajá, que te lo crea tu abuela XD).

.- Sí…-

Notaron la distancia en la que estaban, seguía tomándole de la mano y pasó a acariciarle el lomo de esta como si de porcelana se tratara, ella parpadeó varias veces…otra vez tenía sensación de mariposas en el estómago…rara vez ocurría eso…sólo con Echizen…lo miró a los ojos, su mirada había cambiado, tenía un brillo especial que ella de alguna manera igualó y le sonrió. No importaba si era luz del día pero se acercaron acortando toda distancia entre ellos dándose un beso en los labios. Él pasó sus brazos por su alrededor sintiéndose protegida y ella colocó sus manos en su nuca.

Su primer beso…siempre lo imaginó para otra persona que no llegó nunca…tenía aroma diferente y algo húmedo ocasionado por el baño que se dio antes de traerla a casa. Permanecieron así unos segundos más y se separaron lentamente. Él mantenía una sonrisa sincera y ella mantenía sus mejillas rojizas.

.- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Taro quien seguía abrazándola.

.- No sé qué decir.- le dijo una tímida Sakuno pero feliz.

.- Podrá parecerte algo loco pero…me gustas Sakuno…- le dijo el medio campista.

.- Y tú a mí…- respondió tímidamente.

Taro sonrió mientras ella lo igualaba…se separaron y continuaron el camino a casa de ella ahora tomados de la mano. Al llegar a la puerta ella viró sonriéndole.

.- ¿Hasta mañana?- le preguntó ella.

.- Oui…Sakuno…no quiero apresurar las cosas, puedes pensarlo si lo deseas…- le dijo Misaki (aunque por dentro nótese que gritaba victoria golpeando al tenista; JAH! El fútbol TODO lo puede).

Sin embargo Sakuno lo observó…se acercó a él depositándole un suave beso en los labios.

.- No…no necesito pensarlo…Taro…-

.- Entonces…¿quieres ser mi novia?- tomó a la chica de las manos mirándola fijamente bastante nervioso.

.- Sí…- finalizó Sakuno abrazando al chico…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakuno se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba feliz…y ahora ¿cómo rayos iba a conciliar el sueño? Bueno no importaba, se puso de perfil mirando la pared abrazando la almohada…¿habrá hecho bien en aceptar la propuesta de Taro? Se sonrojó…pensando en él…cerraba sus párpados concentrándose en él cuando sonó su móvil, quien era Tomoka.

.- _Sakuno-chan, ¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó Tomoka._

.- En mi casa, ¿sucede algo?- le preguntó la chica.

.- _Vi al príncipe Ryoma en la tarde muy molesto…pensé que había pasado algo_.-

.- Pues pasó algo pero no con él.- dijo Sakuno feliz que Tomoka lo percibió.

.- ¿_El chico nuevo?-_

.- Mañana te cuento todo.-

.- _Me asustas Sakuno_…- le dijo preocupada su amiga.

.- No es nada malo….hablamos después…-

Tal vez Tomoka lo percibió pero no le importaba…se sentía feliz…nunca se había sentido tan feliz…¿quién diría que cuando se cambia de dueño…las cosas marcharían mucho mejor?

FIN DEL 3ER CAPÍTULO.

Notas de la autora: si me la bañé, de que 3 años en actualizar pero pues hasta ahora tengo chance y pues he estado seca de ideas, pero bueno espero les estés gustando :D

Taro y Sakuno son novios yeeeeeeeeeey, bueno habrás muuuuuuuuuchas sorpresas :P qué mala soy

Taro me fascina de Captain Tsubasa y me parece un oponente digno de Ryoma, aunque en la serie Ryoma es a leguas la pareja perfecta de Sakuno, ¿qué sugieren? ¿con quien debe quedarse nuestra Sakuno-chan? n_n

Denle en "go" para comentarios. Gracias por leer :D

Atte. Yo mera


	4. Invisible

Capítulo 4: Invisible.

Ryoma aventó el despertador; quería dormir un poco más pero Karupin llegó a su cara y se puso sobre él, lo cual finalmente se levantó de la cama que parecía querer escupirlo. Se lavó la cara, los brazos, y miró al espejo; ya van varios juegos en los que está desconcentrado, no podía continuar así, tenía que hacer lo posible para que Ryuzaki se encontrara ahí.

¿Y cómo es que se dio cuenta? Por el simple hecho de que la niña pues no estaba, y se preocupaba por ella, aunque ella seguía con el DESCONOCIDO…¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, Misaki.

Tonto futbolista, ¿qué no se da cuenta acaso que el tenis es lo mejor del planeta? Digo no por algo estaba en Seigaku, la mejor escuela que gracias a él se vino dando conocer más y más; nadie tenía tanto privilegio de tener al hijo del Samurai, conocido también como el Príncipe del Tenis.

Se cambió al uniforme dándole poca importancia a su aspecto, tomó una manzana del frutero pues no quería desayunar cereal ni nada estilo americano, se quería reservar para comer hamburguesas con Momoshiro y posiblemente harían una competencia, entre más vacío su estómago: mejor.

Trataría de evitar también los jugos de horribles aspectos de Inui-sempai, dio gracias a Oishii-sempai que llegase a tiempo para no morir en el momento del primer trago. Miró a su alrededor, era temprano para él, aunque al llegar a la escuela ya habían varios que comentaban sobre las tareas o no sé…sólo platicar. "Perder tiempo" pensó el de mirada gatuna cuando observó que en la entrada estaba una chica de cabellos largos sueltos muy cercana al DESCONOCIDO, y para sorpresa suya, tomados de la mano.

Se quedó realmente impactado cuando después de que ellos entraran al edificio e iban al casillero de ella, él la tomó por la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojada le dio un manotazo ligero en el hombro de él. Como si tuviera pena.

Oh-oh, el casillero de él quedaba a unos cuantos pasos ANTES de ellos, ¡Genial! Ahora tendrá qué aguantar algunas cosas indeseables, pero ¡qué descaro Ryuzaki! Andar con el DESCONOCIDO.

Entre pensamientos no se percató que llevaba un tiempo observando a la pareja cuando los ojos castaños del medio-campista llegaron a los ojos dorados gatunos de él que chocaron de inmediato; Ryoma no tenía expresión alguna, por el contrario Taro sonrió pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella acercándolo más a él (¿y Sakuno? ¡Bien gracias! Andaba ahí perdida viendo sus libretas del día).

El príncipe sencillamente encogió de hombros acercándose a su casillero abriendo la combinación…total, ella podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana; sin embargo casi se da de azotes en la puerta del locker cuando recordó el motivo de su desconcentración a la hora de los entrenamientos, afortunadamente se contuvo cuando la chica se había volteado y le daba (mala suerte) un beso al DESCONOCIDO en los labios.

Sonó el timbre dando inicio a las clases; escuchó cuando pasó cerca de ellos que el DESCONOCIDO le decía cosas en francés a la chica, jah! Francés, JAH! Por lo menos él conoce un idioma UNIVERSAL que es el inglés, y no el tonto francés, ¡JA! ¡Qué risa!

.- Señor Echizen, ¿será posible que en algún momento de la historia deje de dormir en las clases? Si tiene sueño ¡duerma más temprano!- le gritó el profesor de inglés.

.- Sorry.- se levantó disculpándose el muchacho quien también para mala suerte el DESCONOCIDO lo observó con una ceja alzada.

.- "¿Realmente el Echizen duerme tanto?"- se preguntó el número 11 cuando ahora le tocaba su turno para leer en inglés lo cual para esto Ryoma prestó demasiada atención.

Bueno, no estaba mal, Ryoma sonrió; suponía que de tantos juegos en el extranjero aprendió "algo" pero no era tan excelente como pensó, así que…se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana pasó como agua y Ryoma caminaba junto con Horio que este no lo dejaba en paz en cuestión del entrenamiento y que le exigía que le ayudara con su revés, pero Ryoma no podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba hablando: la nieta de la entrenadora estaba animando al DESCONOCIDO en un juego con el grupo de fútbol lo cual se detuvo-improvisadamente para Horio quien a punto estaba de caerse al área de juego-. "Veamos" pensó el tenista con su Ponta de uva en la mano izquierda.

Para variar no sólo Ryuzaki gritaba (ooh si….gritaba, lo cual con él JAMÁS ha hecho eso, al menos no tan energéticamente) sino un grupo GRANDE de chicas gritaban al mentado DESCONOCIDO Misaki, que se había quitado la chamarra del uniforme arremangándose las mangas largas y jugaba pues, muy bien, con buen dominio del esférico, momento ¡Ryoma estás hablando de fútbol! Eso es extremo, pensó cuando el chico castaño daba un gol y le lanzaba un beso a lo lejos a la pelirroja lo cual, Ryoma aplastó la lata desparramando todo a Horio.

.- Echizen ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Me embarraste todo!-

.- I'm sorry, fue inevitable…- le mencionó el tenista sin darle nada al joven compañero suyo.

El partido posiblemente continuó por un tiempo más pero él continuó caminando sin rumbo por toda la escuela; todo se le hacía diferente, ¿enserio? ¿o es por Ryuzaki? Se pasó unos dedos por las lagrimales sobándoselas pues ya estaba harto de darle vueltas al asunto ¿hasta cuando dejará de pensar en ella? Al mirar a su derecha varias compañeras de semestres más abajo que él lo miraban con coquetería, sin embargo para él no le interesaba ninguna en lo más mínimo. De hecho era como tratar de comparar cada una con Ryuzaki al grado de que molesto, se fue directo al salón esperando que terminara el martirio.

OooOoOoOoOoO

.- ¿Sakuno-chan? ¿Sakuno?- preguntaba una chica de cabellos cortos con un lunar característico de su rostro y preocupada buscaba a su amiga.

¿Dónde estará? Posiblemente con el chico nuevo, o tal vez en el baño, o tal vez en la cafetería, nop, nada, sin embargo encontró algo inesperado…el príncipe Ryoma Echizen estaba en el salón mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados hacia lo que eran las canchas de fútbol, oooh, sí, Sakuno ya estaba con el chico nuevo…¿estará viendo el juego o sólo mira a la nada?

Se acercó hasta donde estaba él…no quería molestarlo pero le urgía buscar a Sakuno.

.- ¿Príncipe Ryoma?-

El chico seguía mirando por la ventana en silencio, pero debido a los años, sabía que le estaba prestando atención…

.- ¿Has visto a Sakuno-chan?-

.- Wizz…there.- le señaló por la ventana y ella se acercó al vidrio donde efectivamente (con un poco de esfuerzo de vista) visualizó a Sakuno brincando animosa por el gol que Misaki había dado y se acercaba a abrazarle.

.- Oh, gracias príncipe Ryoma.- estaba dispuesta a correr en compañía de su amiga cuando la voz de Ryoma la detuvo.

.- Osakada…- murmuró el chico y ella se viró alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Ajá?- preguntó ella…

Tomó varios segundos pero finalmente Ryoma, decidido, habló…

.- ¿Por qué Ryuzaki estaría con el chico nuevo…y no conmigo?- le preguntó todavía cruzado de brazos, pero por la mirada…sabía que iba enserio…Sakuno tonta, pensó Tomoka, pero bueno…debía ser sincera con él.

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos y suspiró…

.- Tal vez por que…a diferencia tuya príncipe…él no la trata tan desinteresadamente.- le dijo…

¿Qué, la presidenta del club de fans del Príncipe del Tenis Ryoma Echizen diciéndole qué? Hasta ella misma sabía que eso podría poner en riesgo su rango, pero poco le importó…es amiga de Sakuno después de todo y no tiene por qué ahora sí, interesarse en ella y más cuando ya está en términos: feliz, con otra persona.

.- Thank you.- le dijo él mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

.- Echizen…si tanto estás interesado en Sakuno-chan…déjala ser feliz con alguien que sí le importa.- le dijo Tomoka en voz casi fría mas Ryoma sólo sonrió malévolo y la observó fijamente.

.- Un desconocido no podría hacerla feliz…- le mencionó él y Tomoka sólo negó incrédula, tomando carrera nuevamente hacia donde estaba su amiga.

.- "Echizen estúpido"- pensó la presidenta quien antes de salir del edificio buscó algo dentro de su bolsillo y sacaba lo que parecía ser un "pin" de un moño con la "R" grande en medio y lo tiraba al basurero más cercano; después de todo siempre fue invisible para él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en Nankatsu…(escuela de Tsubasa, Sanae, Genzo, compañía)

Una chica de cabellos castaños hasta rozar los hombros estaba teniendo problemas con su respectivo casillero.

.- ¿Por qué no te abres?- forcejeaba la chica después de dar como 20 veces la combinación, una mano se acercó a su derecha y ella se hizo a un lado un tanto asustada.

Observó que Tsubasa Ozora le daba unos ligeros golpes a la puertilla y repentinamente la puerta del casillero se abría de par en par. Le sonrió a la chica…

.- Fue mi casillero el año pasado, me dio problemas también.- le dijo a Sanae quien se ruborizaba ante el hecho.

.- Gracias, me cambiaron por que del mío como está al lado del bebedero pues, hubo fuga.- le informó la chica pasándose sus cabellos tras la oreja derecha.

.- ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco triste.- le preguntó Tsubasa, iban caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, las clases habían concluido.

La chica se quedó pensativa todo el día de hoy…suponía que se debía a Sakuno-chan…y bueno, no nomás eso; pensó en todo lo que le dijo ayer, sobre que el tenis y el fútbol eran tan distintos…que le gustaban dos personas al mismo tiempo (deseando muy en el fondo que Misaki tuviese algo con ella pues como le dijo a Sakuno, el mentado Echizen se le hacía muy sangrón, y presumido).

Investigó de él en internet, y vaya, era muy talentoso, pero desconocía los movimientos, no negaba que le interesaba aprender más sobre el tenis; quería conocer más de cerca a Sakuno pues es como verse reflejada a sí misma con la persona que te gusta.

El día que fueron a tomar una nieve, quien se la pasó platicando todo el día fue ella, Tsubasa sólo se limitaba a escucharla y eso le llegó a molestar un poco. Y cuando hablaba, ¡Genial! Más fútbol…definitivamente Tsubasa nunca ha tenido novia o algo así, y varias veces…por no decir muchas…se imaginó el día en que él le declarara algo, sabía perfectamente que él sabía que a ella le gustaba, pero eso comenzaba a molestarle. Ayer le tomó de la mano para llevarla al otro lado de las canchas, después de eso, sólo se sentaron en una banca y lo usual, preguntas del entrenamiento…lejos de eso, no pasó nada más.

.- ¿Sanae-chan? ¿Anego?- Tsubasa tragó saliva…decirle Anego a Sanae (por su verdadero nombre) era igual a muerte, se le olvidó.

Pero la chica seguía divagando, iban a mitad del patio del frente y ella finalmente reaccionó.

.- Perdón…¿dijiste algo?- le dijo ella y él alzó una ceja.

.- No nada.- se apresuró a decir el capitán-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió en silencio y pues como era de esperarse…Ishizaki (Bruce), Genzo (Benji), esperaban al capitán cerca de la puerta de la escuela de Nankatsu para irse al entrenamiento. Ella suspiró, se sentía en segundo plato…el primero siempre es el mejor pensó con tristeza, caminando un poco más atrás que los chicos cuando iban en dirección a las canchas y medio escuchó a Tsubasa comentar algo relacionado con que le iban a echar muchas ganas a no sé qué partido para pasar a las finales.

Sus ojos divisaron algo que los otros no…un chico alto de mirada fija tras unos lentes pasó por donde estaban ellos y miró detenidamente a la chica de ojos cafés que ella lo observaba a él…

Seguían mirándose a los ojos, continuando su camino en paso lento. Su sorpresa no fue a más cuando este le sonrió ligeramente, (cosa que no sabía por qué rayos hizo eso pero lo hizo) y ella se sonrojó, era atractivo, no lo podía negar, sobre todo ese aire maduro, de por te elegante, portaba pantalones negros con una camisa de manga larga de botones color azul marino; pasaron finalmente costado con costado y siguieron el rumbo; Tsubasa y compañía ni se percataron de tal suceso (¿para fortuna de ella?) Sanae se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, el chico de lentes hizo lo mismo…visualizó una mochila que traía en la mano derecha hacia atrás…"Seigaku" podía leer.

Viró rápidamente cuando Ishizaki la nombró: se había quedado atrás, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a donde estaban sus amigos y llegaron a las canchas.

OoOoOoOoOoOooO

.- "Rayos...(TOC)…¿por qué…(TOC)…sigo…(TOC)…pensando…(TOC)…en Ryuzaki?"- pensó Ryoma al sonido de la pelota calentando por TERCERA vez en la pared.

.- ¿Sigues distraído?- sonrió malévolo Inui pero Eiji se pasó los brazos tras la nuca sonriente.

.- Es natural sentirse así enanín…- le dijo Eiji tratando de sonar comprensivo.

.- Posiblemente yo también estaría distraído si mi amor fuese no correspondido.- mencionó Fuji sonriente como siempre.

Ryoma dejó la raqueta a un lado recibiendo la toalla facial que le acercaba Momoshiro.

Los ex sempais habían decidido entrenar juntos ese día; aunque era normal saludar a Momoshiro e Inui (el chico data pues era el maestro de planta de entrenamiento) el chico de mirada violeta le dio una palmada en el hombro; sabía que Ryoma tarde que temprano se retiraría pues no soportaba que se "burlasen de él".

.- ¿Quién está distraído por amor no correspondido?- respondió molesto el chico.

.- ¡TÚ!- le señalaron al mismo tiempo pero no se inmutó.

.- Mada mada dane.- respondió muy altanero el chico, Momoshiro se tapó la cara sin creer lo que decía el pequeñín.

.- ¡20 vueltas a la cancha, ahora!- se escuchó una voz poco común de oírse todos los días, se quedaron helados…

.- ¡Tezuka buchou!- exclamaron sorprendidos y el chico de lentes posó una mano al aire saludándolos.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí Kunimitsu?- le preguntó Inui

.- Vine a dar una vuelta; ¿todo en orden Echizen?- le preguntó Tezuka al capitán nuevo que había tomado asiento en la banca.

.- Hnnn.- fue lo que respondió.

.- Tomaré eso como un "no", ¡qué mal!- le dijo el ex capitán cuando Momoshiro se le acercó.

.- Está así por que la nieta de la entrenadora está saliendo con un futbolista.-

.- ¿Ah sí? Con que es eso.- dijo Tezuka serio (aunque por dentro moría de la risa…)

.- Sí, yo también me sentiría mal si mi novia me deja por otro.- mencionó Eiji riéndose.

.- Kikumaru deja de reírte de los demás.- dijo Oishii medio molesto.

.- ¿Y Kawamura?- preguntó Tezuka mirando a Fuji.

.- Está en el negocio de su padre, podríamos ir a comer algo si les parece.- dijo el genio con porte feliz.

.- ¡Es buena idea! No he comido nada y tengo un hambre.- mencionó Momoshiro quejándose.

.- Oigan lo de las 20 vueltas era enserio…- sentenció el ex capitán mientras todos se ponían azules ante la mirada seria de él.

.- Pero…pero…pero- mencionó Eiji sin atreverse del todo a responder ante tal comentario.

.- ¡Serán 50!- dio una palmada y todos se levantaron a correr a excepción de Ryoma, quien miraba a su antiguo rival…tomó la raqueta.

.- No has venido hasta aquí con tu mochila sólo de paseo ¿cierto?- le sonrió Ryoma notando que Tezuka hacía lo mismo, tomó la mochila y sacaba una raqueta.

.- Vamos…conozco un lugar.- le dijo el de gafas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Taro y Sakuno se encontraban ya en las canchas de fútbol antes que todos, así que no va a haber nadie en esta ocasión que lo fuera a molestar; la chica estaba sentada en la banca observándolo dominar el balón con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pasaron un largo rato así, sólo se observaban el uno a la otra (claro que Taro sólo de vez en cuando, seguía tan concentrado) mientras Sakuno pensaba en lo bien que se encontraba…estaba feliz, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así?

Cabizbaja miró al césped…Ryoma-kun jamás posó sus ojos a ella…pero ahora todo era diferente , no necesitaba de Ryoma para sentirse bien…gracias Taro…por hacerme feliz.

Llegaron poco a poco los demás compañeros, comenzando por Matsuyama Hikaru (aka Armand/Phillipe Callahan) y Jun Misugi (n/a: que en teoría sería como ver a Misaki como 3 veces por que están igualitos jajaja).

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más llegaron Tsubasa, Genzo, Ishizaki, Shingo y finalmente una cabizbaja pero entretenida Sanae quien sonreía un tanto distraída al piso…Sakuno parpadeó…¿cómo…estaba…sonriendo? ¿Se deberá a Tsubasa?

Aunque no lo parecía pues cuando vieron a su novio en el campo pues lo saludaron y medio le jugaron sobre que ahora sí llegó a tiempo y esas cosas…Sanae se acercó y Sakuno la observó.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Sakuno a la castaña quien se acercó rápido a ella.

.- Sakuno..¿hay alguien en Seigaku…que es…alto…castaño casi rubio…lentes…ojos…fijos, porte elegante?-

.- ¿Aaah?- se quedó extrañada su amiga mientras hacia memoria -¿segura que en Seigaku?-

.- Pues no lo sé…lo vi mientras veníamos para las canchas y traía una mochila que decía Seigaku…¿sabes quién es?- le preguntó en un murmullo de voz sonrojada.

.- A como lo describes suena al ex bochou…Tezuka Kunimitsu…- le dijo Sakuno impresionada.

.- Tezuka Kunimitsu…- repitió Sanae mirando al frente que ya algunos habían ido a cambiar.

.- Espera, ¿dices que viste a Tezuka sempai?- le preguntó Sakuno alzando un poco más la voz que incluso Kyuga el más cercano a ellas alzó una ceja…¿quién rayos es? ¿acaso importa? Pensó el moreno.

.- Amm pues no lo sé Sakuno-chan, por eso te pregunto.- dijo Sanae nerviosa.

.- ooooh, ya veo…bueno posiblemente haya ido a saludar, o a tener algún partido amistoso con Ryoma-kun, suele visitar la escuela aunque él ya está en universidad…Sanae ¿te sucede algo?-

.- No nada.- dijo Sanae sonrojada; agradecía que a veces Sakuno fuese tan distraída, así no notaría que pues el chico: le gustó…a primera vista.

.- Sanae-chan, ¿eres novia de Ozora?- le preguntó Sakuno en voz baja y Sanae volteó rápido.

.- No.- dijo triste la chica….—¿y tú con Misaki?- le preguntó Sanae y cuando finalmente Sakuno sonrió, Sanae se puso muy contenta…aunque por muy en el fondo…sabía que no era tan feliz.

.- Estoy feliz Sanae…me da gusto que me haya topado nuevamente a Taro, la vida da vueltas y me encuentro muy feliz…no recuerdo cuándo estuve así.-

.- Me da gusto amiga…-

Miraron que el entrenamiento comenzaba…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Las canchas callejeras ¿eh?" Pensó Echizen con felicidad pues el centro estaba cerca y seguro de ahí podría pasar a ver si estaba Ryuzaki por ahí…YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA. Se dijo colocándose en posición pues Tezuka iba del otro lado e iban a iniciar un amistoso, tenía qué concentrarse, digo después de todo: es Tezuka sempai.

.- No permitas que te robe la atención.- mencionó Tezuka sonriente medio burlándose de él.

.- Deja de decir tonteras y empecemos.- respondió Ryoma comenzando a hartarse.

Inició el partido por parte de Tezuka, quien de manera prodigiosa lanzaba un saque twist que Ryoma respondió y así sucesivamente. Fuerte, dinámico, con mucha energía…debía mostrar que realmente podía concentrarse sin realmente obtener el apoyo de nadie…o más bien de alguien.

.- Echizen…descansemos.- dijo Tezuka después de 30 minutos fuertes sin detenerse; mantenían un empate de 5 juegos cada uno…

Pero Ryoma seguía estresado…lo notaba, en todo el juego ha estado así…¿realmente era duro lo que pasó? Se preguntó Tezuka.

.- Has mejorado pero si te concentraras más, posiblemente me hubieses ganado hace como 2 juegos…¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó Tezuka cuando se sentó el chico, ya no tan chico pues le llegaba a la altura de los ojos más o menos.

El chico de cabellos verdosos sólo estaba callado…se pasó el agua al cabello dejando que las gotas pasaran por el cuero cabelludo y refrescarse.

.- ¿Es por Ryuzaki-chan?- le preguntó Tezuka…

Finalmente lo admitió…lo tenía qué hacer…no podía mentirle a él…le tenía confianza. Asintió en silencio.

.- Ya…aunque no deberías sentirte tanto así.-

.- ¿Quién dijo que estaba sentido así?- le respondió casi de inmediato el chico.

.- Ni tú mismo te crees al decir eso.- le dijo Tezuka.

.- Hnn.- se quejó el chico.

.- ¿Sabes en donde está ahora?-

.- Posiblemente en las canchas con el desconocido.-

.- ¿Desconocido? ¿Así se llama?- le preguntó Tezuka divertido.

.- Es el tal Misaki…comentó algo de que se habían conocido cuando eran niños pero que duró como una semana y media y él se tuvo que ir de viaje…pero volvió y…ahora son novios.- dijo en voz baja esto último.

.- Oh...-

.- Y me molesta que Ryuzaki sea tan ciega…es un desconocido…él no la hará feliz.- murmuró lo último.

.- ¿Tú la harías feliz?-

Tomó varios segundos, pero asintió en silencio cuando Tezuka lo vio fijamente.

.- Entonces hazlo…pero HAZLO…- le dijo en tono como cuando daba una orden en Seigaku y Ryoma le sonrió.

.- Consideremos esto un empate…- le propuso el príncipe.

.- Vendré otro día por la revancha.- le dijo Tezuka levantándose tomando sus cosas y guardándolas.

.- A estas alturas deben estar devorando el restaurante de Kawamura.- mencionó Ryoma -¿Vienes?-

.- Sí, será bueno saludarlo también.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Un saque twist…como lo dice el nombre, es un saque con un efecto que se le da cuando la pelota roza la raqueta que le permite dar un giro potente que al chocar al suelo gira en torno al oponente; es complicado, toma años perfeccionarlo y bueno es la técnica especial de…Ryoma-kun.- mencionó Sakuno cuando Sanae le preguntó sobre qué es un saque twist pero tal vez debió quedarse callada.

.- Lamento si te recordé malos momentos.- le dijo ella.

.- No no es eso…el que esté ahora con Misaki no quiere decir que no admire a Ryoma-kun…de hecho creo que tiene partido pasado mañana, es en la escuela ¿quieres venir?-

.- Me parece buena idea…- dijo Sanae emocionada mirando al juego.

.- Sanae…¿te gustó Tezuka-sempai…cierto?-

Sanae miró a Tsubasa por unos instantes…pero recordó al chico de lentes…

.- Creo que también estoy harta de ser invisible.- le dijo Sanae directamente a los ojos a Sakuno quien entendió a la perfección el mensaje que le decía su ahora amiga.

.- No creo que lo seas.- le dijo Sakuno pues todavía recordaba que el día anterior Ozora le tomó de la mano.

.- Ambas sabemos que es así…- le dijo Sanae mirando al capitán dar indicaciones como si la vida dependiera de eso…la chica estaba entristecida y pareciese que sólo había una persona (la chica que estaba sentada a su lado) que sabía cómo se sentía en ese preciso momento.

FIN DEL 4TO CAPITULO

Notas: si lo sé, qué descaro, después de 3 años! No manches, estoy sorprendida pero ahora me siento con mucha más inspiración para escribir, y este capítulo me ha encantado cómo está saliendo todo.

Oh-oh! A Sanae le gusta Tezuka...¿Y ahora qué pasara?

Ya estamos notando los indicios de Ryoma celoso…¿quién lo diría? Tomoka renunciando al club de fans de Ryoma…OH MY GOD!

Dejen comentarios por favor :3 así sabré si les está gustando la historia o no.


End file.
